A network camera system is known, which displays an image captured by a camera on a terminal apparatus such as a personal computer in real time and controls the image capturing direction of the camera from the terminal apparatus by using the Internet technology. There exists a monitoring system which records and reproduces a camera image from a remote site by using the network camera system.
To display a plurality of recorded images on a single window, the conventional monitoring system employs a method of, e.g., simultaneously recording/reproducing the contents of a plurality of images on a magnetic tape.
However, if, for example, a user wants to reproduce a camera image of a specific time while simultaneously reproducing another camera image of a specific time and compare the images, the operation is complex.